


hemolysin

by joybelou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Steampunk, Threats of Violence, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joybelou/pseuds/joybelou
Summary: On the streets of Burstildown, vampire hunter Aleen Thirdgood is tasked with killing a master vampiress named Soomin, who has been murdering criminals at an alarming rate. Will Aleen ever be able to bring Soomin's demise or will the bond blossoming between them change their fates?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	hemolysin

"Aleen! Let him go!" Ivy yelled at her friend. Moonlight blinded them through the countless windowpane of Windshire's Clockwork Factory. That rancid, iron smell of blood crept up her nose but her eyes stayed fixated on Aleen. Barely hearing her friend's command, Aleen had her pistolsword trained on a young gent she had already shot several times except he wasn't a man at all:

"Madam is not-" the fledgling spit out blood before showing a fanged smile at Aleen: "-here."  
"Now, now Richard, don't be coy. Call your mother. Because these next bullets will be silver ones." Aleen all but growled out. Richard's eyes gave him away his innate fear. New vamps still held on to fear like a baby blanket. Soon, those human emotions will leave him though:

"Silly...little...hunter.." A voice that sounded of broken bells whispered out behind Aleen. Ivy gasped then whipped around to aim her crossbow at the intruder:  
"IVY! Don't shoot." Aleen raised her hands, taking her fingers off the trigger. Soomin's hand wrapped around Aleen's throat; sharp nails pressed as if to control her breath. A haunting energy filled the room making her pulse quicken:

"Soomin...nice of you to show." Aleen greeted, ignoring how her body became strung tight in the vampiress' presence. Soomin's other hand snaked over Aleen's abdomen and hummed to herself:

"Foolish hunter, why are you bothering my child? If you wanted to see me, you've could've just come to my quarters." Aleen felt sweat pool under her blouse at that image before answering:  
"You and I both know your protection spells are too advanced for little old me." Soomin giggled, then moved so fast that Aleen didn't even feel herself be tied & whipped around. She wondered if Soomin always transcendent before her demise. There wasn't a flaw in her face. Aleen imagined many times countless nobles succumbed to Soomin's beauty. Blinded by lust, they never saw her hand ripping into their chest cavity to consume their hearts:

"You did not come here to flatter me and maim Richard, silly hunter." Soomin's eyes changed then from harmless black to golden & without pupils. She twirled Aleen's pistolsword in her hand & her grin stretched to reveal every sharp fang:   
"I- I came to tell you...these murders must stop, Soomin." Aleen struggled to free her bound wrists.She wasn't familiar with this type of magical restraint. Aleen try to glance at Ivy who shook near the assembly line across the room. Soomin moved close to the hunter once again, still amused:

"Those men deserved my mercy. They were monsters. I hunted them like you hunt me."  
"They were mortals, you bitch!" Ivy cried out suddenly: "They had families and friends!"  
"They were killing innocents and buying their freedom." Soomin answered matter of factly as she broke Aleen's weapon over her knee: "So I became their justice."

Aleen wanted to panic as her pistolsword laid in pieces on the dusty factory floor but now wasn't the time. Ivy was becoming scared; she needed to move fast. Soomin glanced back, running her nails through her silky black hair: "Richard..." she chimed: "Kill her who opposed me."

Aleen screamed and turned to see a blurred Richard (fully healed) rush to Ivy. Sounds of flying arrows cut through the stillness of the room. Aleen felt her vision swim, restraints tighten as she fell to her knees. Soomin's icy hand was in her blouse, stroking over her heart:

"Foolish, foolish hunter...my magic is unbreakable. The more you struggle, the more it kills you." Soomin's face was so lovely from her cupids bow mouth to flat nose bridge. Aleen moaned quietly, as black started to close around the face she dreamed of. That same face curtained by stunning streams of hair to pale bosom pushed up in ivory corsets appeared in her nightmares too. Soomin's mouth brushed against the juncture of where her neck and shoulder met. Aleen struggled to keep awake, to keep breathing: "...Close to death and all you do is voice is pleasure. Aleen, do you want me to kill you? I wonder..." Soomin whispered, but no breath left her. Aleen heard Ivy struggling & shouting. She felt Soomin grip her closer, pressing fangs to her body. Was she ready to die?

"Free...Ivy..." Aleen muttered, feeling her strength leave her to where she was tied.   
"Then what?" Soomin questioned, licking & sucking over where Aleen swallowed:  
"You...can drink me." Soomin's magic snapped, like dry branches under a fox's paw. There was a finality between them now. In the distance, Ivy yelled but all Aleen heard was:

"Let us be faithful in death by our fashions." Soomin clung to her so their bodies entangled & Aleen felt searing pain run up her neck to her ears. 

Her vision went black.

.  
.  
.

Aleen heard the faint hiss and beeping of machines then smelled sour scent of lubricating oil. She opened her eyes just enough to see her body cover in a thin white blanket. She took stock of her body; every area was pretty numb to whatever pain Soomin had inflicted in that factory. All she really felt was the stickiness of med tape to her neck. Glancing around the room, she saw various sails of whatever airship she was on, waving in the skies. In attempt to prop up against her pillows, Aleen groaned deeply- no pain but stiffness in her bones. After ten years of being a hunter of supernatural, she was used to being beaten, cut, broken and bruised. But, having almost all your blood & energy drained was really fucking painful. A tiny hose under the skin of her arm pumped blood back in. She watched puffs of steam leave the machine as it worked. Before her memory came rushing back-:

"Oh no, Ivy! I gotta get-"  
"Sit your ass down, Aleen!" Filled with relief, Aleen felt tears well up at the appearance of her friend in the door frame, holding various copper mugs on a tray.

Ivy looked furious at Aleen's attempt to get up. Today, she wore a simple pinstripe, puff sleeve blouse & stone grey fall front trousers. Ivy paired it with her mother's birch beaded earrings that framed her oval face perfectly. With a grunt, Ivy shoved a copper mug of grape juice into Aleen's hand. Tears rolled under her chin as she drank. Ivy looked well beside a few healed scratches. Soomin's fledgling didn't kill her. Aleen shivered at the thought of Ivy being gone:

"Aleen..." Ivy said concerned. Her apprentice settled into a worn chocolate leather wing back chair. Aleen met her gaze:

"How are you feeling? Woozy? Cold?" She shook her head. Whatever pain reliever, she got while out of it was doing its job.  
"Nope. I'm pretty numbed up. Ivy, can you-what happened after I blacked out?"

Ivy let out a deep sigh. She pushed another juice into Aleen's hand before sitting back:  
"Soomin drained you of 40 percent of your blood before I could wrestle her kid down. I set off a light grenade to temporarily weaken them. Edler broke in a moment after."

Edler was another hunter that worked in the radius of Soomin's factory. They weren't particularly keen on vampires so Ivy told them to standby for backup:

"Edler and I dragged you an apothecary. I paid a healer to keep you stable. I was able to secure us passage on this medical airship en route to Burstildown." Ivy turned to look out the window at the racing clouds as juice soured on Aleen's tongue:

"Ivy...I'm so-" Aleen wiped her tears before Ivy cut her off:  
"Doc said you might die. You flatlined TWICE, Aleen! If it wasn't for your Aunt's spellbag & that blood machine-" Ivy removed her glasses and rubbed her nose. Aleen stayed silent moving closer to place her hand on Ivy's: "Aleen, you can't be reckless like this. What would I say to your Aunt?! And why didn't you just let me shoot Soomin?! Why?!"

Aleen withdrew her hand then looked down at the mug in her lap. Soomin almost killed her; she sunk her teeth into Aleen's body then took, took, took...uncaring, unyielding. Still, a flush of new blood moved through Aleen's body at the memory Soomin's golden eyes penetrating hers:

"I just wanted...to understand her. These murders aren't senseless. She's doing this with purpose-"

Ivy stood abruptly. Her shoulders were drawn up in tension. A few clocks whistled to announce tea time: "Soomin isn't human. She doesn't have any remorse. We must eliminate her before she eats anybody else. You need to understand that, Aleen." Ivy turned to her mentor, smiling with sad eyes: "We're a kick ass team, Lee. Let's get you better so we can find Soomin's next nest. Just finish your juice for now. I'll come back with cucumber sandwiches."

Ivy turned to head to the door but Aleen had to ask: "Ivy, what if- what if we catch Soomin and I...freeze?"

Distantly, the tea time crowd moved around above & below deck, various voices carried through thin welded walls. The sun began to set- turning Aleen's sterile white sheets a rosy pink. This concern had been dangling in between both hunters ever since they had been assigned to elimnate Soomin. Ever since, an apprentice watched her mentor lower her weapon as their target spun shadows around them. Aleen's eyes gleamed with relief as trails ran cold and discovered nests were empty. Ivy paused in the open door before she answered:

"I won't be scared next time. I will disobey you. I will kill Soomin and I will wait for the Sun burn her corpse."

Ivy stepped outside then closed the door.   
.  
.  
.

Aleen healed quickly after her blood replenishment, both her and Ivy arrived to their destination after a week. Burstildown was a newly developing city full of promise. It drew in young families with the promise of work- whether in various airship garages or building cable cars. Underneath all the brimming opportunities, monsters plagued Burstildown's catacombs. So, local hunting legend Janice Kane founded Kane & Company's Supernatural Hunting Agency. Aleen sighed deeply as her and Ivy entered the local office. Word had most definitely gotten back about their latest failed attempt with Soomin. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her boss AT ALL. Inside, a bronzed robot with perfectly welded curls updated reports on her typewriter at the front desk. It glanced up before giving a whirl, powering up its speaker:

"Miss Aleen and Miss Ivy, welcome back. Boss Kane was been expecting you. Proceed to the back."

They both shared a look of slight worry. Their boss only summoned them to her office if she wanted to yell at them in private. And sure enough, when they entered, Janice Kane slammed her fist on the desk:

"What the HELL happened, Aleen?!" Aleen flinched a bit before scrambling for words. Ivy made her tea bit too coolly at the bar cart. So she was the traitor songbird who sang to Boss Kane while Aleen recovered! :

"Soomin was stronger than I expected, Boss. She-"

"Bullshit, Aleen. She's an undead fossil, been around for centuries. She turns humans to vampires in under two hours. I gave you BINDERS of reports about her, her powers, influences and contacts! I put you on this case because I knew your healing magic would protect you. I assigned Ivy to you because she's the city's best trapper!" Kane lit her cigar before continuing: "Are you well enough to hunt? Should I place you on rest?"

Aleen slowly shook her head: "I want to hunt. I can hunt, Boss."

"My contacts have informed me Soomin has followed you both to Burstildown." Kane's face turned grim: "She's already kill two men wanted for assault and arranged their organs to spell out your initials. Community leaders are concerned but cannot pin the murders to her. So, we're setting a trap. Soomin is going to the opera at the Amula Theatre."

Kane came around to hand Aleen a thick black folder which was filled with opera tickets, money and a key to their agency's armory:

"If you do not eliminate Soomin swiftly tonight, Aleen. I will pull you from the case and deem you compromised. Duty onto the People."  
Aleen swallowed, folder feeling weighted in her sweaty palms. She had never been sacked in her entire career but Kane was giving her a chance:  
"Duty onto the People."

End of Chapter One


End file.
